Martial Arts (Yongbi)
Martial arts dominates the Yongbi the Invincible and Yongbi the Invincible - A Side Story world with many (고수, gosu), of all levels of power, using different styles. While outer ki and inner ki both exist, inner ki is a major part of a martial artist's strength. For example, a high-level gosu like Yongbi was able to destroy actual weaponry with a pair of swim shorts imbued with his inner ki.Chapter 1 (Yongbi) Known Martial Arts Black Lancer Techniques :''User(s): Heukweol, Jeok Seong, Yongbi'' The Black Lancer Techniques '''is a Spear Art that was created from the Grand general's Lu Family's Spear Style. They are a set of spear techniques utilized by the members of the legendary Black Lancers cavalry. It is possible to use the spear techniques with a sword but at a reduced effectiveness.Chapter 79 (Yongbi) *Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Adamantine Spiraling Spear' *'Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Black Shattering Blast' **'Black Shattering Blast, Fire Dragon Rising' **'Black Shattering Blast's, Nine Dragon Fangs' *'Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Seven Severing Soul Slash' *'Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Sixteen Black Kill Thrusts' *'Four Headed Dragon Strike' ---- Cauldron Pulverizing Staff Technique :User(s): Gwan'' The Cauldron Pulverizing Staff Technique (쇄정곤법(碎鼎棍法)) is a staff-based martial arts technique used by Gwan, 5th disciple of the Cheonwoong Faction. *'Cauldron Pulverizing Staff Technique, The 12th Move: Eyebrow Trimming Five Way Strike' ---- Demonic Techniques :''User(s): Asura Blood Sect Members, Cruel Moon Archdemon, Jincheon, Mad Blood Archdemon, Myochu'' The Demonic Techniques '''(마공(魔功)) are an incredibly diverse and powerful set of martial art techniques used by the members of the Asura Blood Sect. The Incorporeal Demonic Techniques are capable of producing incorporeal Ki that is as destructive as a real weapon,Chapter 115 (Yongbi) and wounds inflicted by the Demonic Technique would decay immediately, causing extreme pain.Chapter 52 (Yongbi) In addition, the Demonic Technique's poison distorts the victim's meridians.Chapter 119 (Yongbi) This list only contains martial arts techniques that are confirmed to be a Demonic Technique by characters in the series. *Great Asura Soul Summoning Technique' *'Great Phantasmal Soul Technique, The 17th Move: Phantasmal Demonic Bone Reaver' *'Incorporeal Demonic Techniques (무형마공(無形魔功)): **Incorporeal Demonic Technique, The 5th Move: Asura Devastation' **'Incorporeal Demonic Technique, The 12th Move: Incorporeal Sky Killing Thunderbolts' **'Incorporeal Demonic Technique, The Incorporeal Crescent Blade' **'Incorporeal Demonic Technique, Stygian Demonic Slaughtering Wall' *'Phantasmal Demonic Form' ---- Drunken Fist Style :User(s): Hyeon Jae-Yang, Young Lady'' The Drunken Fist Style was a unique martial arts style used by Hyeon Jae-Yang. It has been passed down to a young lady who unfortunately cannot hold her liquor.Chapter 99 (Yongbi) ---- Eight Thunderous Fans :''User(s): Hong Ye-Mong'' The Eight Thunderous Fans (풍뢰팔선 (風雷八扇)) are a series of martial arts techniques utilised by Hong Ye-Mong, The Ice Jade Empress of the Fan. The techniques involves the use of her blue bamboo fan.Chapter 43 (Yongbi) *'Eight Thunderous Fans, The 1st Move: Thunderbolt Strike' *'Eight Thunderous Fans, The 2nd Move: Swift Head-Striking Thunder' *'Eight Thunderous Fans, The 3rd Move: Shocking Lightning Rampage' ---- Grand Death Life Technique :''User(s): Ilgak'' The Grand Death Life Technique is a self protection technique created by Ilgak. The only known technique is the Wa-Shin-Sang-Dam revival technique which Ilgak considers the pinnacle of the Grand Death Life Technique.Chapter 121 (Yongbi) *'Divine Ilgak Techniques, Chapter 53: Wa-Shin-Sang-Dam' ---- Lu Family's Spear Style :''User(s): Heukweol, Ryuk Jingang, ''Yongbi The Lu Family's Spear Style '''(육가창식), also known as '''Spearmanship of the Six Houses is a powerful and secret martial arts technique of the Chapter 100 (Yongbi) It is also, said to be the parent style to the Black Lancer Techniques.Chapter 18 (Yongbi 2) ---- Meteor Sword Formation Style :''User(s): Oh Jamu'' The Meteor Sword Formation Style is a unique sword style invented and utilised by sword master Oh Jamu. *'Meteor Sword Formation, Flying Dagger’s Wild Dance' ---- Phantasmal Transformation Art :''User(s): Chu Gaho'' The Phantasmal Transformation Art (귀문둔갑술(鬼門遁甲術)) was a unique martial arts style used by Chu Gaho. *'Phantasmal Transformation Art, The 168th Move: Blue Dragon Destroys The Ghosts' ---- Seven Step Black Wind Fist :''User(s): Goo Hwi'' The Seven Step Black Wind Fist '''(칠보흑풍권(七步黑風拳)) is an incredibly powerful martial arts technique used exclusively by Goo Hwi and is considered legendary in the Northern Murim.Chapter 15 (Yongbi) *Seven Step Black Wind Fist, Fire Demon’s Heaven Incinerating Earth Flame' *'Seven Step Black Wind Fist, Nine Palace Chain Hands' *'Seven Step Black Wind Fist, Purple Twilight Annihilation' *'Seven Step Black Wind Fist, Seven Stars Spirit Chasing Palmstrike' *'Seven Step Black Wind Fist, The 3rd Move: Eight Heavenly Flash Strikes' *'Seven Step Black Wind Fist, Town Smashing Palm' ---- Shaolin Martial Arts :User(s): Ilgak'' The Shaolin Martial Arts is a renowned martial arts style with impressive techniques as characters often compare them with other similar, powerful techniques they witness or use.Chapter 50 (Yongbi) Chapter 55 (Yongbi) Chapter 117 (Yongbi) * [[Evil Subduing Thirteen Palms|'''Evil Subduing Thirteen Palms]]' *'Shaolin's Adamantine Body: A powerful body reinforcement technique that nullifies external impact with the body's strengthened exterior. *'''Shaolin's Adamantine Palmstrike *'Shaolin's Grand Deity Arts: '''It is said to rival the Asura Blood Sect's ultimate technique. ---- Spirit Snake Whip Technique :User(s): Sanggwan Chaek'' The Spirit Snake Whip Techniques (영사편법(靈蛇鞭法)) are a set of martial arts techniques utilised by The Blue-Hearted Young Master, Sanggwan Chaek. *'Spirit Snake Whip Technique, Spirit Snake’s Devotion' *'Spirit Snake Whip Technique, Spirit Snake’s Protection' *'Spirit Snake Whip Technique, The 1st Move: Spirit Snake Discharge' *'Spirit Snake Whip Technique, The 2nd Move: Flying Spirit Snake Coil' *'Spirit Snake Whip Technique, The 4th Move: Moon Taunting Discharge' ---- Storm Apricot Blossom Fan :''User(s): Hong Ye-Mong'' The Storm Apricot Blossom Fan (풍운매화선(風雲梅花扇)) techniques are a series of martial arts techniques utilised by Hong Ye-Mong, The Ice Jade Empress of the Fan. The techniques involves the use of her blue bamboo fan (청죽선(靑竹扇)). *'Storm Apricot Blossom Fan, The 2nd Move: Worldly Navel Destruction' *'Storm Apricot Blossom Fan, The 4th Move: Wind Master Throw' *'Storm Apricot Blossom Fan, The 6th Move: Spinning Whirlwind' ---- Soul Chasing Hand :''User(s): Chomu'' The Soul Chasing Hand (추혼수(追魂手)) is a fist technique based on joint-twisting. The martial artist using this technique can incapacitate opponents by dislocating and breaking their bones or kill them by twisting their neck.Chapter 58 (Yongbi) ---- Unclassified Martial Arts techniques These are martial arts techniques that are not specifically mentioned to be linked to any particular martial arts style. *'Air Striding Step' *[[Black Celestial Technique|'Black Celestial Technique']] *'Black Dragon Cosmic Technique' *'Blood Mesh Technique' *'Blood Shadow Aura' *'Blood Sublimation Poison Palm' *'Bone Contraction Technique' *'Dragon Slaying Slash' *'Dark Flame Soul Annihilating Palmstrike, The 17th Move: Heaven Striding Celestial Horses' *'Divine Blood Rain Devastation Technique, Ten-Thousand Ravaging Demonic Beasts' *'Divine Nine Demons Soul Evasion Technique' *'Eight Docked Gates Formation' *[[Grand Divine Celestial Destruction Technique|'Grand Divine Celestial Destruction Technique']] *'Great Asura Regeneration Technique' *'Great Pressure Points Strikes Technique' *'Heavenly Wind Fan' *'Invisible Shadow Walk Technique' *'Mountain Uprooting Strength, Overwhelming Power' *'Nine Combination Returning True Sword' *'Qinggong' *'Rectal Respiration Skill' *'Returning Moon' *'Spirit Annihilating Dance of Soul Mastery' *'Sword Force' *'Thunder Slashing Swords Returns the Spirits to Earth' *'Tiger Warding Palmstrike' Other Abilities Poison Arts There are many deadly toxins that are used in the branch of martial arts known as the Poison Arts: * Demonic Techniques: 'The Demonic techniques involves the use of poison that distorts the victim's meridians and causes their body to decay. * 'Seven Step Soul Severing Poison Notes & Trivia *A protective ward can be a natural formation or artificially created by a martial artist.Chapter 70 (Yongbi) *Recklessly using ki when a person's meridians are severed will result in ki overload.Chapter 109 (Yongbi) References Navigation Category:Martial Arts techniques Category:Yongbi the Invincible